Love Is Thicker Than Water
by Waistcoat-Dave
Summary: An Allydia love story, in which our heroes seek to prove their love for each other and incur the wrath of a mystical enemy in the process. I shall be posting this fic in installments.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Thicker Than Water

Part 1

"Why arrows?" Lydia asked as she carefully adjusted her hair, looking at her reflection in Allison's mirror.

"What?" Allison asked, slightly confused lifting her head off Lydia's lap where it had been resting for a good few hours.

"Well most of the hunters you work with have huge machine guns. Even Papa Argent has those really cool sliver guns." Lydia elaborated, her last sentence causing Allison to sit bolt upright.

"Did you just call my dad 'Papa Argent'?" Allison asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Lydia beamed, gently kissing the tip of Allison's nose causing her to giggle quietly.

"Just call him… well you can pretty much call him _anything _other than Papa Argent." Allison laughed, pushing Lydia on to her back. In typical Banshee fashion she screamed in mock terror and grabbed Allison's arms, pulling her on top. They both remained in that position, laughing for what could have been an eternity. The laughter eventually subsided and Lydia adopted a serious tone.

"Seriously though, why a bow and arrow?" Lydia asked with one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Well…" Allison began, but that was all she managed to say before Lydia interrupted.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the bow and arrow. The whole 'Hawkeye' look is incredibly sexy on you." Lydia clarified quickly, because the very last thing she'd want to do was upset her wonderful girlfriend.

"Hawkeye? Wow, it's so obvious that you've been spending a lot of time with Stiles, if you can just pull references like that out of thin air. Anyway, the reason I favour a bow and arrow is because my star sign is Sagittarius. It's almost as if 'The Powers That Be' decided that I should be an archer before I was even born and that thought excites me so much!" Allison explained, her eyes lighting up as she revealed her thoughts on destiny. Lydia looked at Allison in wonder, aside from those adorable dimples there was something else about her that Lydia found enchanting. It was Allison's childlike wonder about the endless magical and supernatural phenomena that filled their lives each and every day.

"That actually makes sense." Lydia said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Allison's waist.

"Were you expecting something that _didn't _make sense?" Allison asked, looking deep into Lydia's light brown eyes.

"Well, considering that when Jackson got bitten by a Werewolf her turned into a Kanima, I was expecting something a little more weird, something a bit more Beacon Hillsy. Having a strong belief in the possibility that your future is mapped out in advance by the stars is a lot more… pedestrian." Lydia said with a cheeky smile before giving Allison a quick kiss on the lips.

"Lydia you should know by now that there is _nothing _pedestrian about me." Allison said, pulling Lydia closer so they could lie back together and hold each other in a tight embrace. One which they both wished could last for an eternity.

The next day Allison was sitting alone in the library working on a Geometry essay that must have been forged in the furnaces of Hell. There was no other explanation for the obscene level of difficulty that Allison was faced with, if she had to choose between this essay and drinking a pint of Kanima venom hten she would happily go with the latter.

She buried her face in the centre of one of her many textbooks with a groan. She was pretty certain that she had fallen asleep, because when she lifted her head up the textbook was lifted too. When she detached the book from her face she was surprised to see Lydia sitting opposite, looking at her with adoration.

"You look so pretty when you're asleep." Lydia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Allison said, pulling strands of raven black hair out of her mouth. Lydia leaned forward with a gleam in her eyes, which could mean only one thing, Lydia Martin had a plan.

"Are you doing anything this evening?"

"Well, I have this Geometry essay to write." Allison said glumly, gesturing at the mountains of work that lay before her. Lydia did not look impressed.

Well that's a resounding 'no' if ever I've heard one. You need to come to the woods with me, because there's a special lake we need to find." Lydia continued, the excitement in her voice rising like the morning sun.

"A lake?" Allison asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes! It's magical apparently. Its waters are enchanted when the Moon's rays shine upon it." Lydia explained, beaming from ear to ear.

"And what exactly do these waters do?" Allison asked as she packed away her Geometry books.

"It's fantastic. Two people who are in love walk into the lake and the enchanted water bonds the two people together. Like a wedding, but wet."

"Wet? So it's more like a honeymoon then?" Allison asked, trying valiantly to keep a straight face before both girls burst out laughing.

"So, are you in?" Lydia asked, looking at Allison, her big brown eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah, it sounds like the perfect evening out. Can I bring my bow and arrows?"

"It's hardly going to be romantic if you turn up heavily armed." Lydia grumbled, pouting moodily.

"Fine. I'll just bring my crossbow then." Allison responded with a wink. Lydia would have preferred for their date to be entirely weapons free, but considering that Beacons Hills had been inhabited by werewolves, druids and a Kanima, it was probably a good idea for Allison to bring protection.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along with you?" Chris Argent asked, slamming fresh clips into his silver guns. Allison groaned and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I can protect myself. I am very proficient with my crossbow, besides it wouldn't be very romantic with you lurking around." Allison said forcefully. Chris holstered his guns and smiled at his daughter, who had transformed from clueless teenager into experienced warrior.

"Okay, but if you should find yourself in too much trouble then call me and I'll be there." Chris said before leaving the room. He may have been 'retired', but as a hunter: old habits die hard.

"Phew, that was a lucky escape." Lydia said with a slight chuckle. Chris reappeared in the doorway.

"Allison, one more thing." He said.

"Yes dad?"

"I do _not _lurk!" he said in a pseudo-grumpy voice before walking off into his office where he was busy mapping out every paranormal hotspot in Beacon Hills.

Lydia and Allison had been walking through the woods for a good forty minutes before Allison looked Lydia dead in the eyes.

"Lydia, did you bring a map?" Allison asked haughtily.

"Erm… no." Lydia responded sheepishly.

"Right, so then I assume you know _exactly _where this lake is." Allison said, even more haughtily.

"I have a very vague idea where this lake is." Lydia said with a wince. Allison closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Do I need to call Scott?" Allison asked with a sigh. Lydia looked slightly hurt by the question.

"Why would you need to call Scott?" Lydia asked, trying valiantly to hide the annoyance and sadness in her voice.

"Because he can sniff out where we are, then sniff out the location of the lake and he can then tell us how to get there. He's like a Sat-Nav… but a Sat-Nav that barks." Allison said, her last comment turning Lydia's grumpy expression into laughter.

"It's beautiful." The two girls breathed in unison as they gazed at the apparently 'magical' lake. Allison had called Scott and he had dutifully acted the part of a Sat-Nav. After a further thirteen minutes of walking and getting lost an additional four times, they had made it to the lake. The moon crept out from behind the night time clouds and cast its humble light upon the lake. In the moonlight it glittered and shone like silver, regardless of its magical properties it was enchanting just to look at. The two girls sat at the edge of the lake, mere inches from where earth met water.

"What do you think we should do?" Allison asked, unsure of how the lake's magic worked.

"Erm… I think we're supposed to walk to the centre. Then it will decide whether or not to bind us." Lydia answered, hoping that her guess would be proved accurate. They got to their feet and began to walk hand in hand towards the centre of the lake. The shimmering silver slowly clambered its way up their legs as they progressed forwards even more. By the time they reached the centre of the lake the water was resting around their waists. They had both expected the water to be ice cold, but the reality was far from their expectations. The water was warm like a summer's day, the warmth travelling from the water into Allison and Lydia's very bones. The two girls faced each other, their hands intertwined and Allison leaned forward and planted a kiss on Lydia's lips, a kiss that Lydia reciprocated making the flower of their mutual love blossom. Their eyes were closed as they kissed meaning they were completely unaware of the transformation that was happening around them. The lake shone, casting a deep blue glow on the surroundings.

No longer was the lake a pool of silver, but now it was a pool of sapphires charged with magic. As their love flowed through one another and into the lake, the water glowed brighter and forms slowly began to emerge from the rippling surface. Sprites, Nymphs, Water Sprites, their exact species was uncertain, but their interest in Allison and Lydia was clearly apparent. The creatures moved closer and formed a circle around the two kissing girls and began speaking in a long dead non-earthly language. Allison noticed the tingling first, it felt like her very bones were buzzing, the sensation bringing her out of the world of bliss that she had forged with Lydia. Her eyes opened and as soon as she noticed the chanting creatures surrounding them her Argent instincts flared up. She pulled herself away from Lydia and reached into her backpack and withdrew the crossbow. She fitted a bolt, aimed and fired. The bolt surged forwards and hit one of the Water Nymphs in the chest, piercing the heart and turning the creature back into water. The other creatures shrieked in terror and anger, and one by one they sank beneath the surface of the water. Allison put her crossbow back in her bag and turned to face Lydia who was looking absolutely appalled.

"What?" Allison asked, shocked by Lydia's expression.

"You just killed a spirit of the lake!" Lydia shouted, annoyed at her girlfriend's trigger happy quality. Allison looked down, anything to avoid meeting Lydia's disapproving glare.

"I thought that they were trying to hurt us." Allison said softly, an apologetic tone to her voice. Seeing how her anger had upset Allison, Lydia decided to quickly change her emotion from angry to understanding.

"No, the Spirits of The Lake are the ones who bind the two lovers together. What you did was the equivalent of… erm… shooting a vicar." Lydia said, her last statement causing all the colour to drain from Allison's face.

"I shot a vicar?!" Allison squeaked in horror.

"I could have phrased that a lot better." Lydia murmured.

"Will there be any consequences?" Allison asked tentatively.

"When it comes to killing magical creatures there is usually some sort of consequence. If you still have a copy of The Bestiary then we could find out." Lydia suggested.

"Oh, I am always going to have a copy of The Bestiary, it has proved way too useful to get rid of. And considering the amount of trouble we went through to get a hold of it, I am not going to give it up without a fight." Allison responded. The two girls walked off through the trees back to Allison's house in order to conduct their research. Their backs were turned towards the lake and as a result they did not see several heads rise above the water. The Water Sprites bore an intense hatred towards the murderous Argent girl, but they knew the love between Allison and Lydia was incredibly powerful and deserved to be eternal. They knew what they must do and for the first time in countless centuries the Spirits of The Lake left their home in pursuit of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Thicker Than Water

Part 2

"Here we go! Water sprites!" Lydia announced in triumph as she found the relevant pages in the Argent Bestiary. Allison rushed over to see the information Lydia had found and saw that the picture in The Bestiary perfectly matched the creature that she had killed. It was humanoid in shape, its skin was dark blue and it had hair made from pondweed.

"Yeah, that's them, definitely. What does it say?" Allison asked, eager to find out if she was going to be faced with water based vengeance any time soon. Lydia scanned the text quickly looking for any relevant information.

"Well, they are very keen on True Love, that's for sure. They don't like it if two people who are supposed to be together don't become an item. They go berserk, it makes them incredibly angry." Lydia said, eyes widening as she continued reading.

"So, I'm not in any danger?" Allison asked, relief creeping into her voice.

"Not exactly, I think we might both be in some sort of danger." Lydia said, looking at one of the passages in concern.

"How so?"

"Because, when we were in the water the spirits identified the love we have for each other, but you shot one of them and we left. Therefore, in their minds our love is incomplete and that will make them so furious. If this Bestiary is correct, they are going to try and track us down and 'complete' our love." Lydia said, making sure he had interpreted the text correctly. She had.

"That doesn't sound too dangerous." Allison said, sounding confused.

"That all depends on how much we resist them." Lydia explained.

"Well let's not resist them then." Allison said as if it was the most obvious course of action in the world, which it probably was.

"Allison, you live in a house that has more magical traps than The Temple of Doom. If those Water Spirits try and get in they will probably combust, which will piss them off… _a lot._" Lydia said, sounding a little stressed. Allison grimaced.

"Oh no." she whispered, before running down the hall and into her dad's office to find that he was loading his guns.

"Allison, you and Lydia need to stay in your room. Something paranormal has entered the building, so I need to go and investigate." He said sternly, his tone telling Allison that "investigate" actually meant "shoot things".

"No Dad, you can't! They're just Water Spirits, they're not dangerous unless you attack them!" Allison yelled urgently.

"What do they want?" Chris asked warily.

"They want to magically join me and Lydia together in a mystical wedding type thingy."

"Aw, that's nice." Chris said softly smiling and holstering his guns.

"They might be a little bit violent, because I shot one and then ran away." Allison said sheepishly.

"So they're likely to be unreasonable?"

"Yes."

"And they are after you and Lydia?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm gonna kill them." Chris said, drawing his guns and storming out of the apartment.

Allison stood forlornly in his office realising that by failing to control his temper she may have accidentally sealed his fate. Lydia rushed in, looking around with a terrified expression on her face.

"Where's Papa Argent?" she asked in a shaky voice. Allison was so concerned about her father that she didn't bother to tell Lydia not to call him 'Papa Argent'.

"He went out to fight the Water Spirits." Allison said quietly, looking at the floor.

"No! He can't fight them alone, he'll be killed!" Lydia said in a panicky tone.

"What should we do?"

"Allison, you are an archer and a damn good one. Grab a bow, grab some arrow and let's kick some ass!" Lydia shouted, snapping her fingers to shake Allison out of her reverie. It worked and Allison sprang into action, grabbing her finest combat bow and a quiver of arrows. Not just any arrows, but arrows that she had spent a substantial amount of time modifying. She picked up one of her father's electric batons and handed it to Lydia.

"If one of those things come near you, zap 'em with that thing." Allison said in a commanding tone, which Lydia found oddly sexy.

"I thought these were for stunning werewolves." Lydia said uncertainly.

"They are, but it's a truth universally acknowledged that water and electricity don't mix." Allison said walking out of the apartment.

"Allison, I love you and all, but I don't appreciate you mangling the words of Austen." Lydia grumbled.

The hallways were silent and the lights were flickering slightly. Chris was nowhere to be seen, but his guns were lying in a pool of water in the centre of the corridor. Allison and Lydia approached the pool cautiously and when they were close enough to see their reflections a torrent of water surged upwards.

"What the…?!" They cried in unison as they stumbled backwards. The stream of water crashed into the ceiling and continued flowing. There was a moment of calm and then Water Spirits leapt out of the pillar of water and all hell broke loose. One of the spirits lurched towards Lydia who hit it with the electric baton. Electricity surged through the water spirit, which howled with pain before exploding in a burst of crackling water. The Water Spirits halted their attack and gazed at Lydia in horror. While the spirits were distracted Allison retrieved her father's fallen weapons and fired them both, every bullet found their mark. Not a single Water Spirit was left with its head intact. The two girls exhaled heavily and looked up at the pillar of water in wonder and gasped in wonder as the waters parted allowing a figure to step forward. It was Christopher Argent dripping with water and his skin was a sickly blue colour which troubled Allison deeply.

"Dad?" she asked nervously. Chris turned his head slowly to face her. He opened his mouth and waves of water passed his lips.

"I am not your father." He said in a voice that was not his own.

"Papa Argent?" Lydia asked, visibly frightened.

"I am not Papa Argent, this body is merely a vessel and I expect you to kneel when in the presence of the Water King!" Chris said, his body a mere puppet in the hands of a higher power.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Thicker Than Water

Part 3

"The Water King?" Lydia asked, eyebrows raised as she looked at Allison.

"The plot moistens." Allison responded, a smile beginning to form. Chris did not look amused in the slightest.

"Kneel!" he shouted and Allison and Lydia were shocked into kneeling before The Water King.

"What do you want with us?" Allison asked, looking at The Water King angrily.

"I thought that would have been perfectly obvious, I want to unify the two of you." He said as if it was an incredibly obvious answer.

"You want to do what now?" Lydia asked.

"You came to my lake in order to be unified, but you left before the process was completed." The Water King explained.

"But we've killed a lot of your people." Allison said guiltily.

"Woah, speak for yourself missy! I've only killed one!" Lydia said in outrage. The Water King held up his hand and Lydia fell silent.

"Usually the crime for killing any of my people would be vengeful death carried out with righteous malice."

"Blimey Charlie!" Lydia whispered.

"However, the two of you have shall not be sentenced to death. You clearly love each other in a way that can only be described as intensely passionate, majestically powerful, and exquisitely crafted. You are pardoned, you're crimes shall be forgiven. If you would kindly step into the vortex behind me then we can complete your unification." The Water King said gesturing to the swirling column of water behind him.

Lydia and Allison looked into each other's eyes and joined hands, their grip incredibly tight. They stepped forward together, closing their eyes and plunging into the vortex.

Upon opening their eyes they found themselves floating in an endless blue sky that was filled with stars, suns, nebulas, galaxies. In this blue existence they were surrounded by cosmos after cosmos. It was beautiful in a way that words couldn't even begin to describe. Their surroundings pulsed with blue and purple light and a loud booming voice filled their head, it was The Water King.

"Allison Argent and Lydia Martin. You have been brought here to be eternally joined together by your love. Are you ready?" The Water King asked.

"Yes." Allison and Lydia said in unison, looking into each other's eyes.

"Then let it begin." The Water King said.

There was a moment of silence, a calm before the storm. A glowing light appeared in the recess of both girl's collarbones. Lydia's light was purple and Allison's was a dark blue and both lights were glowing brighter and brighter and with a great intensity. Then, without warning a stream of dark blue light burst from Allison and a stream of purple light burst from Lydia. The two streams of light collided and connected with a burst of energy. Lydia noticed something forming in the centre of the near blinding light, the point where Allison's and Lydia's love merged. When the light eventually vanished there was a crystal heart floating in the space between them, one half was glowing dark blue with Allison's love and the other half was glowing purple with Lydia's love. The heart rotated slowly so the purple half was facing towards Allison and the blue half was facing Lydia. Then the heart split in two and both girl gasped as they felt each other's love enter their soul. Lydia felt a wild sense of exhilaration surging through her veins and Allison felt her very soul ignite and burst into glorious flames like a Phoenix.

"Consider yourselves unified." The Water King stated in his loud booming voice.

Lydia closed her eyes…


	4. Epilogue

Love is Thicker Than Water

Epilogue

…Then she opened them.

Lydia sat up slowly, look around in confusion. Her room was shrouded in shadow and she looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was quarter past three in the morning. This wasn't the first time she had jerked awake stupidly early in the morning and she was pretty certain it wouldn't be the last.

She left the comfort of her bed, hastily got dressed, opened her window and made a swift and stealthy exit. She ran through the streets, ducking into side alleys, taking a route that would get her to her beloved Allison a lot quicker than sticking to the main roads. She reached her destination and climbed over the fence and ran to the usual spot, her and Allison's rendezvous point.

Lydia kneeled down before Allison.

"All the florists are closed at this time, so I don't have any flowers for you this time, but I'll bring you some tomorrow. Okay?" she said quietly, knowing that Allison wouldn't mind because her forgiving nature was eternal. Lydia ran her fingers ever so lightly over Allison's inscription:

_R.I.P_

_Allison Argent_

_The Warrior Who Walked Among Us_


End file.
